tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
Ability Score: 20 Point Buy No ability scores higher than 18 after racial adjustments (except orcs who can have 20 str and goblins who can have 20 dex) No ability scores lower than 8 after racial adjustments (except kobolds who can have 6 str) Here is a good calculator to use. http://jody-white.com/pathfinder-ability-score-calculator.php Starting Level: 1 Race: Races in tibaeria are substantially different culturally from normal pathfinder races. There have also been changes to racial traits in some cases. Please be sure to familiarise yourself with the races as listed in this wiki. ' ' Age: You must be of an age that is considered an adult of your race. No juvenile/child characters are allowed. Aging penalties and bonuses are not used in Tibaeria. ' ' Starting Gold: 300. (Any unspent gold is lost) You may not craft with this gold, even if you are taking crafting feats or skills as part of your character creation.' ' ''' '''HP: Starting HP is max for your class. Additionally, take max HP every time you gain a level. Traits: 2. You may select a 3rd by also taking one drawback (no campaign traits, no regional traits except those purchased with RP points, religion traits are to be picked from our custom list located here. Drawbacks must be selected from our customized list here. ' ' Skills: 'Per class. Additionally, Background Professions are used. We also use Background Skills (but we don’t use the artistry or lore skills mentioned there) ' ''' '''Religion: If the race entry for your character has a listed religion, this is the religion or pantheon you must choose your deity from. If the race entry for your character does not have a listed religion, you may choose a deity from the general deities list, (or another deity from pathfinder with GM approval) but you cannot choose a deity from another race-specific religion. (you can purchase a non-racial religion for your character with RP points) ' ' Roleplay Points: RP points are awarded for good/relevant role-play during the game session at a rate of up to 2 pts/hr. RP points can be used to purchase character upgrades, templates, and to unlock special races. RP points are not character-specific. A player can use them for any of their characters regardless of which character earned them. RP points are also awarded at a rate of 2pts/hr for in-character text RP on the Discord RP channels up to a maximum of 10 pts/day. This stacks with any RP points gained from game sessions. Up to 6 RP points will be awarded for background stories depending on how good they are. (good= entertaining to Dag). These will be posted in the Important People section of the wiki. Additionally, in-character stories can earn up to 6RP. These usually take the form of stories about your character set in the area of dragonfly island and Perelandra (the dark continent, and may include reports/observations/journals about your adventures and missions in-game. These will be linked to your journal entry as well and will become part of Tibaeria lore. Talk to Dag about what other topics may be allowed. ' ' Character Limit: A player starts with 5 free character slots. This is so that you can experience the world from different perspectives, and so that you can be on multiple adventures at the same time. More than 5 character slots can be purchased with RP points. There are things that you cannot do with multiple characters, however. They may know of each other’s existence, but may not interact in any meaningful way with each other. This includes, but is not limited to the following: * Your characters are not allowed to share wealth between them. * Your characters are not allowed to craft items for each other. * Your characters are not allowed to be in the same gaming session together. * Your characters are not allowed to RP with themselves. * Your characters are not allowed to reference each other to other people’s characters who might know them both- essentially, the topic of any of your other characters is forbidden at all times. * Your characters are not allowed to be part of the same player-controlled smaller community together- this includes towns, communes, clubs, organizations, factions, etc. This does not apply to GM controlled factions, organizations or cities. ' ' Leveling Speed: This is a living world, and we want you to have time to develop your characters and interact with the world and other players in a meaningful way through roleplay (RP). We use a custom leveling chart that awards between 1-3XP per game session based on participation/involvement. Once you have a character concept in mind, create a Mythweavers character sheet for it. ☀https://www.myth-weavers.com/ PM the link to the completed sheet to any DM or Trial DM for approval. Once approved, you will be added to the rest of the Discord channels. New games will be announced in the announcements channel with instructions on how to join. You will be added to the Roll20 game for the first time when it's time to play the session. (or sooner if you request it).Category:Character Category:Creation Category:Rules Category:Custom